Dreams and Nightmares
by Angelina Roongta
Summary: Summary: Two broken hearts, a lost soul and the ghost of an impish smile, Hazel can never forget can she? Will Frank mend her or will she remain tattered forever?
1. Chapter 1

Dreams and nightmares

**_Summary: Two broken hearts, a lost soul and the ghost of an impish smile, Hazel can never forget can she? Will Frank mend her or will she remain tattered forever?_**

It was the middle of the night and Hazel woke up yet again in a cold sweat. The ghost of his smile still lingered in her memory; she had found him, only to lose him again.

She could remember the fight clear as day. They had the Athena Parathions and they were winning, the giants and the earth born were gone. Suddenly a wall fell and there was an instantaneous pull, as if gravity was pulling at them with all her power, the gods too looked scared as if almost the immortal essence of the spirit of Tartarus, the father of the giants loomed above them in all his might. Of course it was none other than the pit where Gia and Kronos and so many others lay. Tartarus.

Leo immediately got to work with his dad, in making a pulley, when a teary eyed Percy came out of nowhere; he looked as if he had fought Gia herself, clothes torn, sunken eyes but the pain in there. His hand was trying to hold onto something and with a start everyone realized it was Annabeth, trying to pull herself away, to close the doors of death and give them victory, however Percy held her in a vice grip. Frank tried to talk to Percy, listening to Mars but Percy paid no heed to anyone, not until Leo saw Annabeth and ran in to free her, taking his screws, he succeeded, she came out and the doors closed on their own by his pulley but then a giant attacked Hazel, an ugly green one with loads of dirt on him as if he was the ban of Demeter and before Pluto who was fighting another or even Hazel could so much as draw their weapons, Leo threw himself in front of her and took her blade, stole her death.

They won but none of it mattered any more, Hazel had lost the guy she loved, just like always, maybe she was cursed, and death still followed her steps.

She remembered his last words as if they had just been said "Hello Hazel, I await you, after finishing your greatest danger and I—I – l-love."

The last word, died with him on his lips, just like her heart.

She could see Frank's attempts to win her back but when he finally understood what _his_ death had done to her, he gave up and now Hazel spent all the time mourning over her boys whom she had lost, maybe forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Piper

Piper ran into Hazel's cabin and she her drenched in sweat, obviously having a nightmare.

"Hazel, wake up, it is fine, and it is a nightmare." Waking Hazel up was tiring but she eventually managed to do it. The poor girl woke up shivering and tears running down her cheeks as she hugged herself and Piper watched helplessly as her friend broke, unable to anything.

"Hey, calm down." She said putting all her conviction into her words and eventually Hazel calmed down enough to tell Piper to call everyone but Leo to her cabin, because she needed to talk to them all, especially Frank.

Once everyone was assembled Hazel started but Piper could not concentrate mainly due to the happiness she felt at having her whole family there. Family, the word shocked her first but then she realized that the seven of them had gone through so much that everyone felt like family. She sat next to Jason as Hazel began her story. Even as she said it, Piper could feel the tension rolling her off waves and the fact that she saw Percy and Annabeth climb out of Tartarus again and Leo's death and her reaction to it dampened the mood. The line "to storm or fire the world must fall." Began ringing in her head and a strangled her cough drew everyone's attention to the door and they saw Leo standing there.

" I know not to leave the ship unguarded but I could not help coming down to check on some machines and overhearing you, if it is my death, then it is fine but at least include me in the conversation."

"Leo... We did" Hazel tried to say something but Leo beat her to it.

"It is fine Hazel, I understand." He said and sat down and started tapping the weird code he always tapped whenever he was agitated. Piper looked at her oldest friend's face and felt a sudden pang of longing. He was like a brother to her, she couldn't let him die. She realized how much she missed him, yes, he was always there but since she and Jason became a couple their quality time did not include Leo, and then she had been so busy learning sword fighting with Hazel that she had left him alone in his most troubled time. She was so lost in guilt that she almost missed where Hazel's story ended and Leo's began. However she managed to catch most of Hazel's story's end and Leo's beginning. She listened fascinated as he told about him and Calypso and flinched when he ended by declaring his love for her and his oath to save her, she now finally understood why sometimes Leo had glared at Percy since he had returned from Tartarus. She had trouble believing that it was only yesterday and then she was rooted to the spot as Percy and Annabeth told their story and even though it seemed unladylike and like a bad friend but she could not help laughing when they told her how they had defeated Nyx the goddess of Night. However she could not help the tears that flowed when she heard of the airis and the Good Titan Bob and The Good Giant Demesnes and the ending got everyone teary eyed. Piper could feel the tension cut through the atmosphere like a knife and she looked at Leo urging him to joke but even he was silent, everyone it seemed had been affected by the three stories.

Before she or anyone could do anything to break the mood, things got worse. Naturally thought Piper and they all rushed above and what a sight!


End file.
